The invention pertains generally to storage of spare or idle tool bits in the housing of a tool. More specifically, the invention concerns idle tool bit retention by a spring with tool bit release effected by deflecting the spring out of engagement with the tool bit.
Known arrangements for retaining spare or idle tool bits, such as drill bits or screw driving bits for portable rotary power tools, typically require a portion of the stored tool bit to protrude from the tool housing for grasping by the operator to pull the bit from its storage compartment. Other known arrangements require the movement by hand of a sliding or hinged or screw threaded cap which covers the storage compartment.
Representative known patents related to the idle tool bit retention art are U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,432-Kieffer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,728-Peters; U.S. Pat. No. 1,647,396-Decker; U.S. Pat. No. 873,625-Starrett; and U.S. Pat. No. 722,899-Reeder.
U.S. Pat. No. 722,899-Reeder provides a handle with a tool holding chamber at the end thereof. A spring actuated slidable closure member is moved out of line with the chamber to permit egress of a tool or nail set housed in the chamber. The sliding closure is spring loaded to return the closure to its closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 873,625-Starrett discloses a screw driver with a hollow two-part handle for holding a plurality of blades having a common butt-end size. The non-used blades are frictionally held from rattling within the handle and from dropping out when a storage cavity cap is removed. A steel sheet spring is used to press the enclosed blades against the opposite inner wall of the body for such storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,647,396-Decker discloses a rotary tool with a pocket for retaining the chuck key. The key is held in its pocket by a spring or similar type grip and a portion of the key protrudes from the rotary tool body. The operator must pull on the key directly to release it.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,728-Peters discloses a leaf spring for holding a tool blade in its main cavity of the tool handle. The spring is placed longitudinally of the tool bit cavity to urge the tool into frictional engagement therein. To release the tool, the operator must grasp the tool shank end and exert a slow, straight pull outwardly of the tool handle body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,432-Kieffer is related to '396-Decker in that it teaches a chuck key retaining structure. A slot in the drill body slidably receives a handle stem of the chuck key and retains the handle in the slot by means of resilient material such as rubber which partially extends into the slot for frictional engagement with the chuck key handle.
There is a need for an idle tool bit storage arrangement, particularly suitable for portable power tools, wherein the tool body housing envelope is compromised by a minimal external opening with provision for relatively easy release of the tool bit from its storage compartment.